mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Two Minds
Of Two Minds was written by C. Theron Vulpin and can be found on Equestria Daily and Fanfiction.net. It is a cross between a mid-quel and a spin-off to the Order-naries series, taking place some time after Vacation but taking the focus off the Order-naries in favor of canon characters.__TOC__ Style "Of Two Minds" is written in a third-person perspective in the past tense. The reader is made privy to Twilight and Trixie's thoughts, as the two are to one another's for the majority of the plot. Plot The story opens with Twilight coming to Trixie's rescue when the latter's attempt to present her new, less ego-centric show in Ponyville is defeated by hecklers wielding thrown fruit. After Twilight lectures the townsponies and sends them away, she takes Trixie home for lunch and a talk. The conversation quickly goes from Trixie's goals in life to Trixie challenging Twilight to a contest of performance. In an attempt to even the odds and cheat Ponyville's general dislike for Trixie, the showmare talks Twilight into letting her attempt a mind-swap spell on the two of them. The spell fails part way through and the two mares end up sharing control of Trixie's body. After writing to Princess Celestia for help, the pair are forced to learn to cooperate in order to deal with unexpected complications like Pinkie Pie, Twilight's body being stolen, and a gang of griffons descending on the town with violent intentions. Characters Twilight Twilight spends most of the story fluctuating between panic over being discovered, trying to make logical sense of Multiple Mental Occupancy, and trying to keep Trixie from becoming annoyed with her. Being in a strange body means she has to re-learn most of her spells, including basic levitation of objects. Trixie Understandably upset with her own failure and the results thereof, Trixie rides the edge between sarcastic and outright angry until Twilight is able to break her shell by guessing the reason behind Trixie's collection of self-promoting stories and coax some of the showmare's history out of her. Her real goal is to find a balance between her Great and Powerful persona and keeping her audiences entertained and happy. Spike The baby dragon plays a small role throughout the story, acting as the means to explore the confusion others would have in dealing with a pair of ponies sharing one body. He dubs the pair "Twixie" so he doesn't have to keep switching between "Twilight" and "Trixie" when talking to them, but continues to treat the two differently, remaining cold and distrusting of Trixie while also his usual helpful self around Twilight. Sequel A direct sequel to "Of Two Minds" titled "Multi-mental in Manehatten" brings C. Theron Vulpin's works into Season 2 continuity. The story tells of a trip the Mane 6 take to Manehatten to rest from the events and subsequent clean-up work of Discord's escape and defeat. A mysterious figure, who opens and closes each chapter with commentary, discovers a weakness in Discord's prison and exploits it to allow the dragonequus to force the Mane 6 into another "game," involving the ponies being placed into Multiple Mental Occupancy pairs and tasked with retrieving a seemingly random assortment of items. The figure's identity and true motives are never discovered, but the comments framing each chapter indicate he, or she, does not share Discord's love of chaos and disharmony, and in fact seemed to be counting on the Mane 6 succeeding. External Links *Equestria Daily post Category:Fan fiction